Diecinueve
by Scarlet.D
Summary: 19 drabbles de la pareja Defteros x Asmita. [Yaoi] *LC*
1. Preguntas

**Clasificación:** de G a R.  
**Advertencias:** tantito lime en un par de ellos.  
**Tipo: **Poquito de todo: angst, slice of life, romance, humor.  
**Razón: **Duelo de drabbles/Twinfest 2013/Tabla-reto del LC fanclub.  
**Dedicatoria: ****AkiraHilar,** todos para ti algunos inspirados en nuestro rol :3  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Los escribí para el duelo de drabbles del LC fanclub, como fueron bastantes quise juntarlos todos en una sola publicación. Algunos son basados en temas de una tabla. (Imagen de fic hecha por Ang, de deviantart)

**Los primeros 2 tienen relación entre sí, por eso los puse juntos; el resto son independientes**.

* * *

**Preguntas I  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[300 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Era pequeño, rubio, le imaginaba ojos verdes o azules. También lo etiquetó «quebradizo», al verlo llegar alarmantemente flaco desde una tierra lejana, pero lo había mirado entrenar desde entonces, a diario, contra aprendices del doble o triple de su tamaño y, asombrosamente, continuaba en una pieza.

Defteros no sabía cómo lo hacía pero el pequeño rubio prevenía los movimientos de sus oponentes aunque sus párpados siempre estuvieran cerrados.

Igual le parecía incomprensible que no tropezara en ninguno de los _demasiados_ escalones hasta Virgo. Incluso ahora, era bien raro que estuviera aquí, conociendo el templo de Géminis bajo la guía forzada de su hermano. Si no podía apreciar formas y colores, ¿de qué servía que su gemelo le describiera las instalaciones?

Aspros lo ayudaba a entrenar y a adaptarse al Santuario, _y pregunta demasiado, Defteros_; había dicho una vez. _Yo también pregunto mucho_, había pensado él, y había contemplado la fantasiosa posibilidad de intercambiar preguntas. Las respuestas serían lo de menos.

Era lo más interesante que había aparecido en el depresivo Santuario desde que él vivía allí.

Se movió desde la sombra de una columna hacia la más próxima, siguiéndolos a cierta distancia, lo suficiente para alcanzar a escuchar las preguntas del extranjero y las respuestas monótonas de su hermano sobre la historia de la construcción de los templos. Y luego la Diosa perdida, y luego las reglas arcaicas, y luego el cosmos y las dimensiones, y luego...

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa, dirigiendo su perfil hacia el pilar tras el cual Defteros se había creído oculto.

Su hermano quedó de piedra. Él dejó de respirar y retrocedió hasta caer de sentón. El secreto tirado abajo…

_Era pequeño, rubio, le imaginaba ojos verdes o azules._ Y aun sin ellos, veía más que el resto del mundo.

* * *

**Preguntas II  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[300 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Ya no estaba tan pequeño. Traía su pelo rubio más largo. Todavía no sabía el color de sus ojos, pero ya conocía muchas de sus preguntas.

_¿Por qué la máscara, Defteros?_

Asmita venía a Géminis ocasionalmente. A veces con autorización de Aspros, a veces sin ella. Y ciertos días, Defteros se aventuraba hasta Virgo.

Dondequiera que estuvieran, tarde o temprano aquél tenía algo que preguntarle.

—Defteros, ¿qué haces? —La primera vez que se acercó más de lo usual.

—Eh... —Renuentemente liberó las hebras de cabello que había capturado, no sin antes olfatearlas una última vez. Avergonzado, encogió la cabeza entre los hombros, pero no recibió reprimenda. En lugar de ello, un gesto que mezclaba diversión y extrañeza.

—Defteros, ¿qué-? —Tiempo después, cuando estar cerca era común y, sin embargo, aún se sentía inexplicablemente lejos. Se atrevió a quitarse la máscara y pudo silenciarlo entonces. Escuchó la última parte de la pregunta en el eco de las memorias, mientras los labios de él esperaban quietos contra los suyos, tratando de comprender la respuesta.

—Uhm... —murmuró al retroceder un centímetro. Sintió el rostro caliente y vio al de él tomando color que se concentró en sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para contestar con lo primero que saliera, pero aquél debió percibir su respiro agitado. De pronto sintió dedos sobre su rostro, moviéndose en busca de su boca, y segundos después cualquier respuesta se hizo imposible. Asmita devolvió el enmudecimiento.

El tiempo corrió trastocado. Todo se trató de esperar a lo próximo que instigara la pregunta.

—Defteros, ¿qué haces?... —Sin aliento, sin barreras, sin nada más que el calor de ambos llameando entre ellos.

Esta vez, ansió contestar.

—Entro. —Al ver sus párpados apretarse, la cocción se disparó. Con un vaivén lo reclamó por completo.

Resultó que sus ojos no eran verdes.


	2. Roto

**Roto  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[450 | duelo #3 | tabla: Destruir]**

* * *

Las yemas de sus dedos se transportaron sobre las pequeñas abolladuras. Estudió las texturas decorativas que convertían al metal en mucho más que eso. El color estaba vetado para él, pero podía sentirlo —ahora más que nunca— como Defteros se lo había descrito alguna vez.

_Calor._

La lava que ondeaba en el río subterráneo llegaba a sus oídos con chasquidos de lumbre, y el aire que lo abrazaba era más caliente que su propio corazón. Sobre sus poros llorosos y adentro, en sus pulmones incendiados, estaba la equivalencia al dorado deslumbrante que tocaba.

_Él_ lo observaba. Podía sentir su subrepticia mirada desde el rincón lejano donde yacía acuclillado, extendiendo la tensión con un silencio que sólo se interrumpía cuando resoplaba, ya fuera por el calor abrumante o por el nerviosismo, y cuando se removía reacomodándose y haciendo a sus pantalones susurrar contra la roca.

Continuó palpando. Reconoció con cada mano dos rostros sólidos. Las puntas de sus dedos sufrieron aguijonazos al identificar una sonrisa, y la ausencia de la misma en la otra cara. Frunció levemente el ceño y bajó las manos, sin dejar de tentar, amoldando sus dedos sobre los ángulos duros y conociéndola más robusta que Virgo. En la lisura que se quedaba con el sudor de sus palmas, captó claramente el poder encerrado, la protección suprema que no fue suficiente.

Sus nudillos se flexionaron temblorosos cuando alcanzó el centro de la pechera. Apretó un poco sus labios, y fortificó su tacto. Era esto lo que debía examinar, después de todo.

El calor aumentó. No era nada reconfortante, la sensación de asfixia se duplicaba con cada nueva grieta impresa en su memoria dactilar. El sudor que escurría de su frente casi dolió sobre su piel, y las cosquillas en sus dedos se convirtieron en relámpagos cuando se dio cuenta de que su puño cabría en el agujero. Las repercusiones de lo que se había destruido y de hasta dónde se extendía el dolor le produjeron un achicamiento punzante de sus costillas.

—¿Se puede reparar? —Hubo espasmos en sus cejas al escucharlo. Su pulso, ya desbocado, arreció aun más al percibir que se acercaba. _Finalmente_. No más silencio y distancia. Justo cuando creía necesitarlo más, porque sus manos _ardían_ con el impulso de alcanzarlo y comprobarlo entero.

No serviría de nada. Lo que ansiaba ver no estaba sobre la piel.

Retiró sus manos de la armadura con cautela, como si un toque en falso pudiese resquebrajarla más. Había sido inesperadamente frágil, a fin de cuentas.

Ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo discreto. Si tuviera una mirada funcional, ésta hubiera viajado desde el rostro ensombrecido que esperaba una respuesta, hasta la herida de Géminis.

—La armadura, sí.

Lo demás, imposible.


	3. La misión

**La misión  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[405 | duelo #3]**

* * *

—No me parece buena idea —dijo, mirando fijamente aquello que Asmita le insistía en tocar.

Asmita había requerido su ayuda en una misión que lo llamaba a su tierra natal. Asmita no necesitaba ayuda con nada, todo esto era una pobre excusa para sacarlo del volcán. Defteros cedió por la simple razón de que Asmita se lo había _pedido._ No simplemente dicho como algo inapelable, tampoco lo disfrazó como órdenes del Santuario, o estatuto del destino. Y el que pudiera creer que lo convencía al pretenderse incapaz de lidiar solo con su misión había sido casi gracioso para Defteros.

Entre gruñidos inconformes, aceptó. Fue otra faena convencerlo de usar una playera después de meses de preferir un permanente estado semidesnudo. Y ahora estaba aquí, en el calor y humedad de la India, negándose un poco demasiado tarde a los excéntricos deseos del rubio.

—Vamos, no hay peligro —insistió Asmita, usando una sonrisa ladeada que conjuró chispas de resentimiento en Defteros. Asmita conocía lo poderoso de su propio gesto; Defteros no podía contabilizar la cantidad de veces que había conseguido algo de él a partir de una calculada curvatura de sus labios.

Pasó saliva y miró hacia la gran masa gris que Asmita tocaba. Estaba justo frente a ellos, pero de lado; quieto y concentrado en el lago. Aunque parecía apacible, era algo tan nuevo y raro que Defteros no podía evitar dudar. Se encontraba haciendo todo lo posible por no retroceder.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu misión?

—Nada. Pero hay tiempo para lo demás.

Defteros entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente. Comenzaba a sospechar que incluso lo de la misión no era verídico y estaba atrapado en vacaciones involuntarias.

—Defteros... —presionó el menor, deslizando la mano sobre la enorme textura rugosa. Sonrió distinto entonces, agradado con los retumbos rítmicos que llegaban a rebotar contra su palma. Defteros dio un respingo cuando el... _lo que fuera_ se movió en un leve y flojo balanceo. Hizo un ruido, no tanto como un rugido pero igual de intimidante, antes de recoger agua del lago con su larga y gruesa nariz y salpicarse con ella. Salpicarlos a ellos también.

Asmita soltó una risa ligera y palmeó su costado, entre que se quitaba pelo mojado de la frente. Defteros miró su nueva playera encharcada con algo de pena, pero los armoniosos sonidos que lo rodeaban aplacaron su amargoso humor de manera inesperada. Después de un suspiro resignado, tocó al mentado elefante.


	4. Vestigio

**Vestigio  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[300 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Después de que partió, no estuviste seguro de poder encontrarla. Tenías el corazón en la garganta, la cabeza tan espinada como él, todo lo que olías era fierro y todo lo que escuchabas eran los ecos de sus ruegos.

Uniste tus dedos en puños para controlar las vibraciones, al menos las que tenías por fuera. Adentro, el desorden era incontrolable.

Caminaste entre la lúgubre soledad del templo mayor, renegando a los sonidos de tus propias pisadas. Aunque sus pasos hubieran desaparecido minutos atrás, la grabación seguía repitiéndose en tus tímpanos. Arrastraba al mundo en ellos y se escuchaban a «nunca más». Le había dado la espalda a todo, a su inadecuado hogar, a la oscuridad compañera, al hermano que cargaba entre sus brazos y a sí mismo; al joven que tú señalaste como culpable de la presente realidad.

Y a ti también. Un error en tus cálculos.

La encontraste. Tu cosmos, aun sacudido, era confiable y te permitía definir tu invisible rededor. Lentamente descendiste tu cuerpo hasta acuclillarte. Extendiste la mano derecha hacia el piso con inevitable vacilación. Tocarla firmaría definitivamente el final.

Pero, en contra de lo que habías predicado, la necesitabas. _Lo necesitabas_. Incluso cubierto de sombras, con su media existencia, él había sido lo más genuino de tu mundo.

La recogiste. No pudiste controlar el carácter reverencial de tus dedos al acogerla y notarla fragmentada. Recorriste los amarres evocando la manera en que solían encerrar su cabeza y el cómo desatarlos y atarlos de vuelta. Un ritual agridulce. El recuerdo se arremolinó en tu pecho, estrangulando cada latido.

Te tomó dos minutos decidir qué hacer. Más bien, admitir lo que habías decidido en cuanto comenzaste a buscarla.

Aunque merecía todo tu odio, la llevaste contigo.

Él se convertiría en otra cosa. Tú resguardarías lo que había sido.


	5. Vela

[Este me gustaría usarlo para un fic más desarrollado después X3]

* * *

**Vela  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[500 | duelo #3 | tabla: Vela]**

* * *

La oscuridad de la habitación era absoluta. No podía constatarlo, pero lo suponía así debido a la hora. Dejó caer sus túnicas al suelo antes de ocupar la cama. Había dejado la puerta abierta, tal como llevaba haciéndolo durante el último par de semanas, desde que notó que él llegaba más lejos.

Se acomodó boca arriba, sufrió escalofríos en lo que su piel tardaba en acostumbrarse a la exposición absoluta. Repasó la mano sobre su vientre para proveerse algo de calidez y aplacar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer como un pequeño torbellino a partir de sus entrañas, agarrando fuerza con cada minuto.

Él estaba cerca. Ya había aprendido a calcularlo. Al principio no supo quién era, mucho menos por qué lo seguía. No deseó confrontarlo, por más que ansiara conocerlo. Temía que huyera al saberse descubierto, y prefirió darle a entender que sabía de él de una manera menos directa.

La primera vez que dejó la puerta abierta, nada cambió. Lo percibió a la entrada del templo que podía sentir como la palma de su mano, y contabilizó los minutos, las horas que pasó allí simplemente esperando.

Hasta que aceptó la tácita invitación y empujó la puerta entreabierta. La primera noche así, Asmita fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño al saberse observado por el desconocido. Fuegos artificiales mantuvieron su piel erizada y fue una tarea irrealizable mantener su respiración a un ritmo que pareciera normal.

Sin moverse, atascado de pies a cabeza sobre la cama y con la opresión de su mirada asfixiándolo, se sintió más vivo que nunca.

Tembló al escucharlo entrar. Lentamente se incorporó, sólo lo suficiente para acercarse a la mesa adyacente a la cama y encender la vela que reposaba allí. La usaba al meditar, por el agradable aroma dulzón, pero ahora lo hacía por él.

Al instante en que la flama se encendió, pudo palpar la tensión en el aire. La complicidad que habían tejido fluctuó por un momento hasta que él aceptó las nuevas circunstancias al momento en que Asmita se recostó y siguió como si no estuviera, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde las últimas tres noches.

Sus manos reconocieron su propio cuerpo, azuzando el calor. La luz no creaba ninguna diferencia para él, pero podía sentir que para el otro sí. Las caricias que incitaban a su propio ser a despertar parecían tener un efecto crecido sobre aquél, ahora que no había rincón de él ensombrecido. El visitante dejó de respirar para bufar arrítmicamente, y él trato de exprimir su erección a una cadencia igual de descompuesta que pusiera los corazones de ambos en demencial sincronía.

Gimió. Apretó los párpados y envolvió con fuerza la punta de su miembro. Aguantó y se quedó quieto, conteniendo la explosión de calor bajo su piel. Esta noche quería más que su mirada incondicional.

Abrió los ojos, brillantes con la luz danzarina de la vela, y los envió en su dirección. Sus labios entreabiertos soltaron la única palabra posible entre soplos agitados.

—Ven.


	6. Sobre la mesa

**Sobre la mesa  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[372 | duelo #3 | tabla: Mesa]**

* * *

Lo miró sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. Su expresión satisfecha le puso más ansioso. No estaba seguro de si su iniciativa tendría sentido, si sería más tonto de lo que había pensado en primer instancia. Simplemente se le había ocurrido desde la vez anterior que le pidió _tocar_.

Lo miró colocar las manos sobre la mesa. Defteros cruzó sus brazos encima y observó con desbordante interés cada movimiento que los dedos de Asmita realizaban. Encontraron primero una piedra caliza. La sostuvo con cuidado y estudió la textura tersa con el pulgar.

—Es del río —dijo Defteros, con emoción contenida. Asmita sonrió débilmente, asintió, y pasó al siguiente objeto en la hilera que el gemelo había acomodado; un caracol que, por su forma y textura capturó la atención de sus yemas por mayor tiempo. Defteros entonces habló de la playa, y cuando Asmita pasó a la siguiente roca, le describió el templo en ruinas del que la había sacado.

Hizo lo mismo con la flor que hurtó de un jardín cercano al pueblo, el trozo de corteza del árbol más viejo del santuario —el que más disfrutaba trepar—, y los hongos que había sacado de una caverna donde a veces se ocultaba de los guardias.

El mundo entero de Defteros estaba en la pequeña selección de objetos que le había llevado allí.

Debía sentirse lleno, conmovido con su afán de compartirle todo esto. Aun así, lo que le había pedido la otra vez seguía martillando la consciencia de Asmita como, quizás, el deseo más egoísta que había experimentado.

Defteros lo entendió en el casi imperceptible torcimiento de sus cejas. Lo que le había dado no era suficiente. Mordisqueó su labio y paseó la mirada sobre los objetos con indecisión, antes de tomar un respiro con el que agarró coraje. Se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla escandalosamente, y plantó las manos sobre la mesa para asomarse sobre ella.

—Te falta esto —dijo, antes de alcanzar su mano y presionarla sobre la unión de cuero y metal.

Defteros se supo tonto entonces, al notar el espasmo de sus párpados e imaginar la nueva y monstruosa ambición que acababa de crearle.

Sabía lo que tendría que mostrarle a Asmita la próxima vez.


	7. Accidental

**Accidental  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[296 | duelo #3 | tabla: AU Motociclistas]**

* * *

Iba por el mismo bulevar de siempre, nada nuevo. No había nada despreciable en el paisaje pero se le dificultaba hallarle algo interesante a estas alturas. Al menos la velocidad no fallaba en lanzarle chisporroteos de adrenalina, aunque debía admitir que no era sólo la velocidad.

Era el poder usar su pierna después de tenerla enyesada por demasiado tiempo. Era poder escuchar el rugido de su motocicleta y sentirla confiable bajo su control. Era tener los brazos de él ajustados fuertemente a su alrededor, las manos enlazadas contra su pecho mientras se sostenía. No parecía temeroso, pero sí desacostumbrado. Era la primera vez que subía a una moto, después de todo, y si bien no había entendido qué sentido podría tener para él un paseo en el que no podría admirar nada, asumió que la velocidad debía hacerlo presa de la emoción también.

No estaba seguro de cómo resarcía esto el casi haberlo atropellado meses atrás, pero así de simple había sido su petición cuando, en una inesperada visita al hospital por parte de su amable cuasivíctima, tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, sentirse un bicho aplastado al enterarse de que estuvo a punto de arrollar a un ciego, y rogarle que le permitiera aminorar su culpabilidad de alguna manera.

_«Llévame contigo cuando te recuperes»._

—¿Te agrada? —Preguntó, mirando de reojo hacia atrás por un instante, lo suficiente para captar el inicio de su sonrisa.

—Mucho.

—El viento, ¿no? —El tono, repentinamente animado, amplió la sonrisa del menor.

—Entre otras cosas. —La brisa marina, los cabellos que golpeaban su rostro cargando el aroma de él y, sobre todo, su corazón escandaloso a través de la chaqueta a la que se apretó más. Para no caer, por supuesto.

—Podemos hacerlo de nuevo... después. —Eso le gustó mucho más.


	8. Nada

**Nada  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[419 | duelo #3 | tabla: Mandíbulas no rasuradas+besos]**

* * *

—¿Por qué aquí? —Volteó parcialmente el perfil. Flexionó las piernas, sintiendo las de él enmarcándolas. El pecho de él, tras su espalda, y los brazos a su alrededor constituían barreras inescapables. No que tuviera la intención...

Ladeó la cabeza cuando le apartó el cabello, despejando el lado derecho de su cuello. Defteros tiró también de la túnica para deslizarla por su brazo y, un segundo después, la piel ansiosa de Asmita pudo finalmente recibir el toque de sus labios. Se retorció levemente ante la caricia rasposa que erizó agradablemente la superficie lechosa. Había sido interesante descubrirlo desaliñado, con inicios de barba; le proveía sensaciones novedosas que divertían a sus sentidos.

—Se veía desde tu ventana —murmuró grueso, y la túnica llegó más abajo. La piel caliente del amplio torso chocó con su espalda. Contra su cóccix, la erección de él adquiría volumen. Tuvo que tocar entre sus propias piernas para aplacar la suya. Una mordida que casi partió la piel de su hombro le robó espasmos adelantados y lo dejó pensativo entre la bruma mental de la excitación. Los momentos de voracidad desmedida eran relativamente nuevos, desde que se autonombraba demonio.

—Ah... —Lo recordó mientras la marca de sus dientes palpitaba.

_—¿Qué hay allá?  
—Un volcán. Es especial. Los Santos se curan ahí.  
—¿Adentro?  
—¿Y la lava, el humo, el calor?  
—Es parte del proceso.  
—¿No mueren?  
—Los débiles, tal vez._

Defteros lo puso contra el suelo. Usó la diferencia de peso para aventajarse. Su rostro áspero viajó sobre las vértebras del menor; entre caricias de sus mejillas e hiperactividad de su lengua lo tuvo al límite para cuando llegó al final de su columna. Después, Asmita sólo atinó a restregar las manos y cara en el suelo caliente y esperar que no fuera él quien gritaba.

Cuando la ambición de Defteros creció, y regresó a repartir los besos rasposos sobre su nuca mientras se internaba en él, firme y codicioso, Asmita pudo notar que el volcán le había ayudado a transformarse, sí, mas no a hallar alivio. Los embates contra su cuerpo escalaron vertiginosamente y cargaban un tipo de urgencia que superaba a la mera necesidad física, y que sólo podía lanzar contra quien compartía ácida responsabilidad.

Él buscaba completarse de nuevo, con cada acérrimo golpe dentro de su ser le exigía una resolución, y la procuraba raudo, desesperado, contagiando la tormenta y entregando todos sus sentidos hasta hundirse en placentera «nada».

_Es por esto que me llama_, pensó entonces, y persiguió a la nada con él.


	9. Caverna

**Caverna  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[258 | duelo #3 | tabla: Caverna]**

* * *

El sudor escurre enrojeciendo tu rostro. Aunque no conoces el efecto tal cual, él intentó describirlo para ti numerosas veces en el pasado.

_«Estás todo rojo»_, dicho con alegre timidez por el mismo culpable de tu estado.

—¿Viniste sólo a esto? —No haces más que inclinar levemente la frente para volver a oír el eco de su voz rebotando entre las piedras de la sofocante caverna. Es insultantemente distinto al tono que invade tus recuerdos.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —Lo vislumbras sosteniéndola con ambas manos, presionándola con irremediable desazón y con la mirada atada en cierto pánico por su poder maldito. Es sólo un objeto, pero es el objeto que lo definió y que lo transporta a una realidad irrecuperable.

La montaña de temor que él contiene es respirable. Entre las paredes de tu cráneo construyes los reclamos que se guarda; _¿por qué la trajiste, por qué no la desapareciste —o guardaste?_

Tenías que acorralarlo con ella. Una prueba a su resolución. ¿Realmente es capaz de rechazar terminantemente el pasado, invalidar a la sombra? Necesitas verlo con tus propios ojos, y tu respiración arrecia con el súbito deseo… Ansías la luz como nunca antes, pero no queda más que adivinarlo con el resto de tus sentidos.

El movimiento brusco de su brazo crea una pequeña corriente de aire que te alerta. Giras tu rostro hacia donde el sonido inicia y acaba, sientes el achicharramiento muy al fondo dentro de tus oídos, oxidándote el cerebro.

La lava la consume.

Y te sientes como ella cuando sus brazos te envuelven.


	10. Rescate

**Rescate  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[280 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado con suma debilidad. A través de sus párpados se colaba una cantidad de luz imposible que no correspondía al escabroso interior del volcán. A menos que siguiera envuelto en lava...

Pero el aire entró limpio a sus pulmones. _Raro_.

No pudo separar sus pestañas y ver. Lo último que recordaba era la temperatura infernal, su piel derritiéndose, su alma yéndose en sudor y su cerebro hinchado por la sobrecocción; los pensamientos siendo tragados por la luz.

Había intentado llegar más lejos, soportar más, hacerse más fuerte.

Había sido vencido.

—Defteros...

Torció sus cejas. Arrugó los párpados. No estaba seguro de si era real. En ocasiones lo escuchaba; los crujidos del magma creaban su voz en los momentos que se creía no aguantar más.

La caricia húmeda y fría de una tela sobre su rostro le estremeció de pies a cabeza. El escalofrío resultó vivificante, pero no tanto como el siguiente roce que no fue más tela sino piel que contrastaba con la suya.

La frescura y suavidad que recorrió amablemente su frente le oprimió el pecho y volvió a causar quemazón allí. El corazón desgastado fue orillado a trabajar más, como en antaño cuando aún tenía energías y voluntad para ello, y era tan potente que podía dividirse en dos.

Ahora apenas si alcanzaría para uno. Quizás...

Alzó los brazos antes de abrir los ojos. Reconoció la forma espigada de su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica lo envolvió al sentir los latidos de él chocando con los suyos. _Real_. En su semiinconsciencia, no pudo ocultar los estragos de la soledad.

Cuando Asmita volvió a limpiar su rostro, adivinó lágrimas entre el sudor.


	11. Escúchame

**Escúchame  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[324 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Sus huesos debían estar rotos. Debían estarlo, pero se levantó. El mundo se retorcía frente a sus ojos inundados, ninguna forma era definible entre los oleajes de colores y más que nada oscuridad.

Intentó ver arriba, a las estrellas, a él. No había respuesta en ninguna parte.

_¿Por qué?_

Sus pies lo alejaron de ahí. Anduvo por senderos conocidos, pero no al ritmo que acostumbraba. Sus músculos no le obedecían y lo movían raudo hacia un destino que aborrecía de antemano.

_No podré llegar allá. Me detendrán. Alguien me detendrá. _

Las esperanzas que aparecían como chispitas entre las huracanadas nociones —que no le pertenecían y reclamaban muerte— fueron perdiendo presencia. Un templo más, las sombras de siempre, su cosmos oculto. Nadie lo veía o quería verlo. ¿Estaban todos en confabulación?

Deseó detenerse a mitad del trayecto. _Parar_. Secar su rostro. Quedarse en las escalinatas hasta que alguien viniera por él. A acabar con él si no era posible liberarlo.

Siguió. La fuerza externa que lo impulsaba era imbatible. Toda una vida esperando ser útil para él y ahora renegaba...

El Sexto. Al pisarlo creyó sentir el viento. Creyó existir como sí mismo durante una molécula de instante.

_«¡Asmita!»_

Aunque los traqueteos de su corazón eran ensordecedores, pudo escucharse. De sus labios no surgía nada, pero con él podía hablar de otra manera. Él le había enseñado y ahora acudía al puente de su cosmos como herramienta vital. Si no era él, no sería nadie más. El lúgubre convencimiento se instaló con garras profundas que espolearon la putefracción invasora. Necesitaba ser escuchado.

Gritó de nuevo, una y otra vez, causándose punzones mortíferos en su cerebro al retar las espinas. Lo único que reflejaba los retumbos era la humedad vibrante de sus ojos vaciados de color. Aunque no le surgía la voz, sintió la opresión en la garganta y las desgarraduras ilusorias de clamores que no llegaron a nadie.

Virgo estaba tan ausente como todos.


	12. Kamasutra

**Kamasutra  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[225 | duelo #3 | tabla: Librero+polvo]**

* * *

Defteros se hizo el flequillo hacia atrás al concluir la página. Con un suspiro resignado pasó a la siguiente, sopló el polvo atrapado, afiló la mirada y prosiguió con la lectura. Su voz era lo único audible en el cuarto y esperaba con ansias que Asmita se decidiera de una vez.

Asmita arqueó sus labios. Intentó contener la sonrisa para que el otro no la notara, pero por el temblor en su voz dedujo que era bien consciente de cada gesto suyo, incluso cuando se concentraba en leer para él.

Le costaba trabajo. Su hermano le había enseñado pero no había practicado lo suficiente. Su lengua, habilidosa para otros menesteres, se mostraba lenta y torpe al enlazar las sílabas a partir del papel.

El tipo de contenido de la traducción que Asmita había sacado del viejo librero esta vez, también colaboraba a la dificultad de la lectura. Consideraba gracioso, además de la tartamudez de Defteros, que actuara así de nervioso y timorato al describir en voz alta la mecánica de una posición sexual. De acuerdo, varias posiciones, algunas de ellas fuera de lo común. Aun así, con el nivel de confianza que se tenían, el bochorno del otro le parecía injustificado y encantador.

Decidió terminar con el suplicio del mayor y poner su lengua a mejor uso.

—Esa —dijo Asmita, y Defteros cerró el libro.


	13. Kanon

**Kanon  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[288 | duelo #3]**

* * *

—El poblado... ¡Todos morirán!

El cataclismo había dado inicio. De rodillas sobre la piedra caliente, Defteros sentía la sangre de la tierra deslizándose ambiciosa entre las venas del volcán, buscando la salida.

Sus ojos angustiados viajaron desde la superficie árida en la que se raspaba las manos, hasta la corriente de luz que fluía agitándose más y más a cada segundo, preparándose para la explosión que borraría a la isla.

—Evítalo.

El par de pupilas temblorosas se dirigió al cruel ejecutor. Su cosmos punzante había despertado a Kanon. No había tenido suficiente con la evidencia de Géminis derrumbado, la máscara hecha pedazos, y él allí, lejos, tratando por todos los medios de convertirse en otra cosa.

No. Quería más. Exigía más de un alma demacrada.

Su poder.

—Detenlo... —rogó con un hilo de voz. Sus huesos temblequeaban al imaginar la catástrofe, su nariz se adelantaba creando el hedor a muerte que rodearía la pequeña isla que había escogido para resguardarse.

—Te corresponde a ti.

Rechinó los dientes. Se ensordeció con el sonido de sus mandíbulas tronando y trató de aislarse de todo lo demás; de los rugidos del volcán y los siseos de la lava. De no verlo a él, altivo a su lado, con el perfil fijo sobre la lumbre que escupía la montaña, como si en verdad pudiera verlo.

Olió su sangre a partir de sus palmas quemadas, incrustadas en la roca con necedad. Contuvo la respiración y acudió al repudio guardado desde aquella noche para dejarlo libre; hacia él, hacia el otro, hacia sí mismo. Y luego sintió el calor escapando de un lugar desconocido dentro de su ser, vertiéndose fuera con rabiosa intensidad.

El fuego de su propio poder.

Y el silencio del volcán.


	14. Lejos

**Lejos  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[211 | duelo #3]**

* * *

«Asmita...»

El zigzag de su cosmos rompió con la meditación. Asmita permaneció tenso, sin romper su postura, esperando que sus sentidos esclarecieran lo que acababa de percibir.

«¿Defteros?»

«Estás lejos.»

No pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa de irremediable alivio. No pensó que Defteros fuera a buscarlo nunca más, mucho menos por este medio tan íntimo. Lo sentía dentro, impulsando su propio cosmos con las fluctuaciones que tenían raíz en una isla lejana.

«En Jamir.»

Silencio.

¿Se habría arrepentido? Asmita no pretendería medir el resentimiento de Defteros, ni catalogar el resto de emociones que había descubierto enrolladas en su mente.

«No supe si eras tú.»

Asmita arqueó una ceja, y contestó en un tono ligero:

«Me buscaste, ¿quién más podría ser?»

_Nadie más habla contigo así, además._

Se regodeó en tal conocimiento.

«No hoy.»

_Ah, claro._

Dolió.

Pero era la verdad. Aquella noche se había mostrado tan irreconocible como el hermano.

«Defteros...»

«Lo entiendo. No _te_ entiendo, pero lo entiendo.»

El silencio fue de su parte esta vez. Las explicaciones que había ensayado, más para sí mismo que para el otro, se hicieron trizas que su cosmos quemó.

«Defteros… ¿quieres que vaya?»

Reducidos a lo más básico.

«Sí.»

Lo tuvo allí al instante. Materializado en luz que no dejó ni una sombra.


	15. El jardín

**El jardín  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[295 | duelo #3]**

* * *

—¿Aquí sí puedes ver? —Se adelantó hacia los árboles, pero caminaba en retroceso con la mirada fija en él, quien avanzaba tranquilo.

—Sí.

—¿Los árboles y todo? —Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa divertida ante la incipiente emoción de su voz. Defteros paró y lo esperó a él junto a la respuesta que ya le tenía lleno de burbujas el pecho.

—Sí.

Su sonrisa fue breve pero inmensa. Apretó los dientes y volteó hacia los tallos gemelos que se alzaban cerca de allí.

—¿De qué color son?

Asmita liberó un suave suspiro.

—Los árboles son verdes, ¿no?

—¿Pero cómo sabes que es verde? —Defteros no quería manchar el momento, pero se le hacía tan increíble que necesitaba asegurarse de que todo funcionara bien, de que en realidad Asmita pudiera ver sin sus ojos.

—No sé. Tal vez no lo es.

—Entonces, no los ves… —El resoplido decepcionado no se hizo esperar. La frustración no iba a dirigida a nadie, por ello era más difícil de digerir. Apretó sus puños y miró al otro expectante, esperando por _algo más_, en contra de toda su lógica.

—Veo algo. —En realidad no eran más que formas de luz que su cosmos interpretaba, pero para su visión inservible definitivamente resultaba algo trascendente y complicado de describir.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —Defteros, con emoción reanimada, señaló a un pétalo caído.

—Defteros… —Asmita suspiró, entre conmovido y mortificado. Localizó el brazo que continuaba estirado hasta el pequeño pétalo rosa, y con una caricia logró disminuir su tensión—. Te traje aquí para que _tú_ vieras.

Defteros parpadeó con cierto pasmo antes de mirar a su alrededor, finalmente absorbiéndolo todo sólo para él, no pensando en el otro. Sus ojos cubrieron una función más que superficial... El onírico paisaje que había ignorado le robó el aliento.


	16. Diferencias

**Diferencias  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[302 | duelo #3]**

* * *

—Muéstrame.

—No sé qué... —Defteros miró hacia abajo. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, imitando la postura de Asmita frente a él, y guardaba la mano pálida de él entre las suyas, sobre el hueco de sus muslos.

—Debe haber algo que los diferencie físicamente. —Defteros torció los labios, su mirada gacha tomó un matiz contrariado. No le gustaba pensar en las diferencias entre Aspros y él, prefería creer que no existía ninguna.

Soltó el aire desganadamente y colocó la mano de Asmita sobre su antebrazo, en el espacio que las vendas no cubrían.

—Nuestra piel. La suya es más clara.

Asmita sonrió condescendientemente. No renegó de tocar y absorber la calidez de su piel, firme y suave a la vez, con vellos que se erizaron bajo sus yemas. Reconoció con dedicación cada poro en el tramo hasta su codo, y luego la rugosidad de éste, pero no había manera de comprender lo que Defteros había señalado. Los colores escapaban a su percepción.

—¿Algo que pueda entender con mis manos?

Defteros se sintió llanamente mal. Casi pegó la barbilla a su pecho y miró la mano de Asmita, ahora quieta sobre su brazo, mientras los engranajes de su mente trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

Mordió su labio inferior, y parpadeó al hallar la respuesta.

—Esto también. —Recogió la muñeca de Asmita y la atrajo hasta que pudo tocarle el rostro. Defteros guió sus dedos hasta que rozaron el colmillo chueco.

Asmita alzó las cejas y sonrió complacido. La pequeña imperfección le fascinó a tal grado que, de un segundo a otro, ya estaba a gatas acercándose a él con una meta bien clara.

Percibió el respingo de Defteros, pero al notar que no se alejaba ni cuando sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, Asmita concretó sus intenciones y besó quieto justo allí, sobre el adorable canino.


	17. El rosario

**El rosario  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[320 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Despertó incómodo, con el cuello torcido. Su sentido del oído fue alertado por un sonido extraño, chasquidos y tronidos que se repetían en intervalos.

Rotó los hombros y, mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, conmemoró la noche anterior. Se había quedado durmiendo en el piso, sobre el tapete que usaba para meditar. Estiró la mano para comprobar que la presencia que percibía era de Defteros, descansando en un gran ovillo frente a él. Tocó suavemente su cabeza y enredó los dedos entre las marañas de su cabello por puro placer.

Seguía dormido. Lo raro era que los ruidos continuaban. Trató de ubicarlos y movió la mano hacia abajo, sobre su frente, donde se detuvo a dibujar sus cejas, y luego siguió más abajo. Sus mejillas se movían. Frunció el ceño y tocó su boca, con cuidado, a riesgo de acabar víctima de sus dientes tal como el objeto que ahora reconocía como su pobre rosario.

—¡Defteros! —Se arrepintió al sentir el violento sobresalto del mayor, y su posterior quejido. Al tocar sus labios, Asmita confirmó que se había mordido solo. Sonrió débilmente, apenado.

—Lo siento, pero estabas mordiendo mi rosario.

—¿Ah? —Defteros halló la evidencia en sus propias manos. En algún momento durante la noche había hurtado el rosario de Asmita para calmar su propia ansiedad. Ahora varias de las cuentas estaban marcadas con dentelladas y le parecía que a una le faltaba un cachito.

—Lo siento… —El volumen de su voz fue risiblemente bajo. Asmita acarició el borde de su mandíbula reconciliadoramente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Se acercó hasta topar su frente con la de él, lo sintió asentir atoradamente, sumido en el silencio de su vergüenza, y pensó que no era demasiado terrible tener el rosario mordido por Defteros. Le sacaría una sonrisa cada vez que sus dedos encontraran las marquitas en las cuentas.

Con un beso fugaz y cómplice le sacudió la culpabilidad.

—Vamos, la comida ya debe haber llegado.


	18. Agua

**Agua  
[Defteros & Asmita]  
[212 | duelo #3]**

* * *

Asmita movió suavemente sus dedos alrededor del cántaro que sostenía. Conoció su anchura, altura, rugosidades en el viejo material que lo componía, y repasó las curvas de sus asas que se encontraban mojadas y cálidas. Las palmas de Defteros las habían abrazado con énfasis durante el camino acá.

Agua de la fuente sagrada.

Una sorpresa que le dejó sin habla, meditabundo y en conflicto consigo mismo. Defteros, acuclillado frente a él, era el epítome de la intranquilidad. En la mirada que siempre pesaba sobre Asmita, podía sentir las proyecciones de una euforia que acabaría tumbada bruscamente.

Sería doloroso. Ya tenía el punzón en su pecho, instalado para enterrarse más.

—Defteros, ¿y si no funciona? —El agua curaba a los guerreros, supuestamente. Apreciaba las intenciones de Defteros, su inacabable afán por hacerle descubrir más del mundo de una manera u otra, pero rendirse a una simple superstición sólo podía acabar en un resultado vacuo.

—Te seguiré mostrando los colores —dijo con determinación. Asmita perdió emoción en su rostro antes de fabricar una leve curvatura de sus labios, un tanto derrotada, pero más que nada aceptante.

El azul en su pelo. El café en su piel. El rosado de su lengua y el rojo que palpitaba debajo de su pecho…

Asmita probó el agua.


End file.
